


No fundo, ainda vejo nossas estrelas em seus olhos

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, layhun - Freeform, sexing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: E enquanto elas estiverem lá para me guiar, o inferno pode esperar.





	No fundo, ainda vejo nossas estrelas em seus olhos

**No fundo, ainda vejo nossas estrelas em seus olhos.**

_"E enquanto elas estiverem lá para me guiar, o inferno pode esperar."_

 

_[ I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home]_

 

Às vezes, você para pra pensar no porquê das coisas e porque a vida parece tão fácil pra alguns e não pra você, até que percebe que não faz diferença pensar ou não porque sua realidade vai continuar sendo a mesma droga de sempre, e então você para de pensar, para de se importar. Ou ao menos você tenta porque você se importa tanto que a vida continua injusta, mas você aprendeu a ser um bom ator e consegue passar que está tudo bem e você não se importa.

 

É o que eu faço, é o que aprendi a fazer, é como aprendi a suportar. E às vezes eu gosto de pensar que dessa forma é melhor, que mesmo na nossa felicidade infeliz, inconstante, instável, eu tenho você porque foram as desventuras da nossa vida que te trouxeram.

 

Eu me lembro de quando o encontrei. Lembro-me de quão diferentes nós éramos, de como nossos tons se diferenciavam e a forma como soava errado desejá-lo, mas nunca nada me pareceu tão certo. Logo eu sempre tão errado, sempre tão quebrado, tantas vezes perdidos no inferno, encontrei o céu nas estrelas dos seus olhos.

 

Você tem covinhas e isso te torna extremamente adorável, e eu sempre acabo me controlando para não apertar suas bochechas porque eu sei que você não suporta que seja tratado como uma criança, embora tenha a risada de uma criança de cinco anos. E você sabe que eu não suporto crianças, mas eu adoro o jeito infantil que você mantém de acreditar em todos.

 

Você acreditou em mim e esse foi um dos seus erros, afinal. Eu não sou exatamente o tipo de cara com quem você iria querer andar, Yixing, e eu te avisei sobre isso no nosso primeiro contato pra valer. Você riu e mandou que eu parasse de ser idiota, que “já sou bem grandinho pra decidir com quem devo andar ou não”. Eu continuava a achar uma péssima ideia, mas você sempre foi muito teimoso.

 

Você tentou me mudar de diversas formas. Você reclamava do gosto de nicotina nos meus lábios, do álcool vertendo das minhas veias, e por muitas vezes eu pensei que você não iria suportar e que você desistiria de mim, mas você não foi embora, você não foi como todos os outros. Você suspirava e dizia que podia se acostumar ao gosto de nicotina e ignorar o álcool espalhado pela casa, e eu mal pude acreditar que você realmente existia.

 

(Perdoe-me, afinal, por colocá-lo em um pedestal dessa forma, mas, pra mim, você realmente não existe, Zhang Yixing.)

 

Foram meus passos errantes junto aos teus, foram meus sorrisos vacilantes de encontro ao teu, e eu me lembro de quão quebrado aquilo soava e eu só queria poder consertar, porque se a vida vai nos quebrar em alguns momentos, nada melhor do que ter alguém que pudesse juntar nossos pedaços, que se importassem com nosso inteiro.

 

E você se importava, e você me reuniu e você me encontrou e eu te amei mais por isso.

 

Havia as estrelas reunidas no seu olhar, Yixing, e eu imaginei quão errado soava deixar que você sofresse, porque você não foi feito pra isso; você é um anjo perdido no inferno e eu vou te mostrar a saída daqui, mesmo que eu não vá com você.

 

Porque mais importante que os meus pedaços, era manter você inteiro.

 

"Às vezes parece que o mundo não merece você."

 

Você ri. "Não sou tão perfeito quanto você pinta, Sehun."

 

"Pra mim é."

 

"E isso basta." Você sorri e eu me vejo nas suas covinhas. "Sempre bastou. Não me importo com o mundo."

 

Naquele momento, enquanto suas estrelas brilhavam pra mim e o inferno parecia distante demais para nos tocar, embora eu soubesse que ele sempre estaria em meu encalço porque, se o mundo não te merece, eu mereço menos ainda e ainda assim, naquele momento, também nada me importava.

 

**. . .**

everything led back to you

so can you see the stars?

**. . .**


End file.
